


Take Me Back To The Start

by tomlinsonxstyles



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-09-29
Packaged: 2018-08-10 15:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7851136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinsonxstyles/pseuds/tomlinsonxstyles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aaron takes the blame for Adam's mistake, sending him on the run, leaving Jake, his 15 year old son behind. </p><p>Robert, Jake's other dad had disappeared a year ago and hasn't heard from him since then. Robert had gotten into a lot of trouble, leading to leaving his son and husband behind for their own protection. </p><p>Jake's life keeps taking turns for the worst, pushing everyone he loves and cares about away. </p><p>He just wishes he could go back to the start, where he had both his dads, and everything was okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> This story takes place at the time Adam set fire to the garage. All rights go to Emmerdale writers, I changed it up a bit though. Adam and Victoria are together, Cain is married to Moira, and everything that has happened between Robert and Aaron, who are also married and have a son. Also, I am American and this is British based so if I mess anything up that is why. I'm truly sorry if I get a couple of things wrong ! 
> 
> Also, Ross Barton is 20 in the story, dating Jake. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy xx

The garage went up in flames, Adam took a few steps back, watching the sky be filled with rough, black smoke. The air was filled with a stench of burning metal, smoke and fire. Adam's eyes widened, he didn't mean to do it. He just wanted to get rid of the anger and grief he felt. He didn't think he'd amount to this. Surely he thought about it, but didn't think he'd actually do it.

"Help!" a voice shouted from the inside, Cain's to be exact. Adam panicked, he looked left then right, making sure no one was near before he ran off. He called the fire department before heading to his best mate, Aaron's, house.

"Aaron! Aaron!" Adam shouted, pounding on the door. Sweat dripped off his face, splattering on his gray shirt. Panic laced his eyes, afraid of what was going to happen to him. He set a garage- the one his new stepdad owns, on fire with him in it. Adam's brown eyes darted left than right, his heart racing at an unhealthy rate. The sound of the door unlocked brought Adam's attention back to the closed black door. The door opened, revealing a hazy Jake, Aaron's son, in nothing but shorts.

"Uncle Adam? What are you doing here, it's one in the morning," Jake asked, his voice raspy and deeper than usual due to just waking up.

"Where's your dad? I need to speak to him. Aaron!" Adam shouted, barging into the house, accidentally shoving Jake in the process. Jake stumbled back a bit, fortunately he didn't end up on the ground.

"He's asleep, like most people are at one in the morning," Jake's voice dripping with sarcasm, "and what's with the shouting? You'll end up waking the whole village," he added, shutting the door and turning the light on.

"Well get him down here! Now! I need to talk to him," Adam said, a bit aggressively. Jake winced at Adam's tone and was about to reply when he was cut off by a pair of feet running down the stairs. The two looked up to see Aaron shrugging on a shirt, an annoyed look plastered on his face.

"Must you be so loud? What are you even doing here mate?" Aaron asked.

"I've done something. Something really bad Aaron, I need your help," Adam said, panic raising in his voice. Aaron's face softened, he could tell Adam ended up in a terrible situation due to the look on his face. Also, it was Adam, Aaron knew him better than anyone else, knowing he rarely asked for help. And whenever he did, it was only because he truly, really needed it.

"I'll put the kettle on," Jake said, walking over to the kitchen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hang on a minute? You did what?!" Aaron shouted, not believing what his friend just told him.

"Set the garage on fire. I wanted to take something away from Cain, I don't know. I wasn't thinking straight," Adam sighed out, running a hand through his hair.

"And apparently Cain was in there! Oh god, what if he's dead?! My mum would never forgive me for that! And Vic!" Adam exclaimed, pacing back and forth, tugging at his hair, when he realized Cain was in the garage, he left him there to burn.

"Just calm down. You called the fire department, so he'll be fine. You need to lay low for awhile, don't tell anyone else what you did. I'll sort this," Aaron sighed out, seeing his best mate all stressed out. He was there for when Robert disappeared, now it's time to be there for him.

"Wait are you going to do? Dad you better not do anything stupid!" Jake interjected.

"Whatever it takes to make sure Adam doesn't go to prison. I need to protect him, he's my best mate, your godfather," Aaron added.

"And I need to protect you. Please don't do anything stupid," Jake pleaded, "I already lost one dad, I can't lose the other," he added in a whisper, blinking away the unshed tears that burned in his blue eyes. Aaron's face softened, he knew how hard it hit Jake when he found out Robert had disappeared.

"Love, I'm not going anywhere. You'll never lose me, ever," Aaron comforted his son.

"I miss Papa," Jake confessed. The two never talked about Robert disappearing, it being a sensitive subject and too painful to talk about. Robert disappearing meant Jake lost a father that day and Aaron lost a husband.

"I miss him too," Aaron sighed out, pulling his son into a hug. Jake immediately hugged back, hiding his face in the crook of Aaron's neck. Adam smiled at the two, loving their the bond they shared. He noticed the bond has gotten stronger since Robert disappeared.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The three of them entered the pub, worn out from their late night. It was nearing 10 in the morning, Aaron calling into Jake's school, giving him the day off seeing he didn't get much sleep last night.

"Hey Nan," Jake called out, grabbing a table for them to sit at.

"Hey love! Shouldn't you be at school?" Chas asked, walking over to the table.

"Dad gave me the day off. Reckons I wouldn't do well considering I didn't get much sleep last night," Jake replied.

"Why didn't you get much sleep?" Chas asked, worried something was up with her grandson. Jake bit his bottom lip, not sure what to say. He looked at his dad for help.

"Just one of those nights, tossing and turning. You know how it is," Aaron lied, he knew Chas would eventually find out about the garage soon, but he didn't want to say anything that might link Adam to it.

"Right, well what can I get you lads?" Chas asked.

"I'll just have an orange juice," Jake replied, pulling his phone out.

"Two pints and some chips," Adam replied, Chas nodded walking off to the bar. Minutes later she returned with two pints, an orange juice, and chips.

"Cheers," Aaron said, as his mom put down the items on the table before walking off to tend to other customers. Adam and Aaron erupted into a conversation about something to do with the scrapyard while Jake texted his boyfriend who just so happens to be Adam's younger half-brother, Ross.

Jake and Ross have been secretly dating for the past five months. At first it was just a mere attraction, both fooling around. But eventually Ross started falling for the younger boy, deciding to make it official after a few dates and one incident the two of them don't like talking about. No one knew about them, no one could, given Ross was the village bad boy, always stirring up trouble. Adam would kill Ross considering Jake is his godson. And only god knows what Aaron will do seeing as Jake is his son, knowing he'll do far more worse than Adam. The two didn't like being kept a secret, always looking over their shoulders whenever they were together, but it was for the best.

"Chas! Have you heard?!" Moira asked a bit loudly, gaining the attention of everyone in the pub as she entered it.

"No, heard what?" Chas asked, clearly confused.

"The garage has been set on fire and our Cain was inside! Thank god he got out before anything serious could've happen," Moira explained, sitting at one of the bar stools. Chas' eyes, along with the three guys who sat at the table, widended.

"Oh my god! Do they know what started it?" Chas asked, relief to know her brother was okay but horrified that the garage was set on fire.

"No, they're investigating still. They reckon someone set fire to it," that statement sent Adam in a panic. Aaron noticed and placed a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder.

"Calm down, they won't know it was you. I told you I'll sort it, you aren't going to jail," Aaron whispered, trying his best to calm his best friend down and to stop him from doing anything stupid. He knew Adam was in a bad place due to all the was happening with him. His dad passing away, his relationship with Victoria hanging by a thread, and not to mention he didn't have a job.

"What if it won't be alright? I never meant to do it. And Jake's right, I can't let anything bad happen to you either," Adam said, on the verge of tears.

"I know. But you just have to trust me on this," Aaron whispered, rubbing Adam's back. Jake bit his lip, listening to them talk in hushed voices. He was scared what his dad was going to do. He knew that Aaron would do anything to protect the ones he loved, even if it meant he'd hurt himself. He couldn't lose his father, he needed Aaron, much more than Aaron realized.

Jake and Adam knew what Aaron was capable of, knew what he would do.

And that terrified them.


	2. I: Come Home, Daddy

Two months have passed since the garage was set on fire and Adam has calmed down a bit since the police haven't been around to arrest him, yet. He was still on edge, panicking every time he saw a police officer pass by. The investigation was still pending, they have however concluded that the fire was not an accident, that still set Adam on edge. The police don't have a single lead as to who started the fire, they- Adam left no trace behind, him being thankful for that. Due to not knowing, they had no idea where to start looking. It irked them but gave a sense of relief to Adam.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

Cain knew it was Adam who set fire to the garage. But he refused to go to the police until he properly spoke to Adam, knowing full well if he did go without speaking to Adam first, it would hurt his wife, Moira. Speaking to Adam was going to be harder than he thought considering Adam avoided Cain like the plague. That being a dead giveaway that Adam had something to do with the fire.

*****

Cain walked down the gravel road, heading to the pub with a coffee in his hand. That's when he noticed Adam stood against a wall, phone in his hand oblivious to what's going on around him. He was caught up in his phone, he didn't realize Cain stood in front of him. Cain studied him for a moment, noticing Adam seemed tenser than usual, him knowing the reason behind that.

"I think you and I need a chat," Cain finally spoke up, scaring the bloke in front of him. Adam looked up, Cain saw the colour drain from his face, his eyes lacing with fear.  
**.**

**.**

**.**

"I know it was you, no point in denying it," Cain whispered, getting to the point.

"I don't know what you're going on about," Adam lied, knowing exactly what his stepdad was talking about.

"Yes you do. The garage. You set fire to it while I was inside. Don't bother lying I saw you run off. What are you playing at?" Cain whisper-shouted. A silence fell over them, Adam bit his lip, avoiding Cain's gaze who intensely stared at him. He was cracking under the pressure, he wanted to say something, anything to make it seem like he wasn't guilty.

"I didn't mean to do it! I didn't even know you were inside!" Adam exclaimed, breaking down.

"But you did do it! I could go to the police right now!" Cain whispered-shouted again, not wanting anyone to overhear them.

But someone did.

Aaron to be exact. His eyes widened at what Cain said, intruding in the conversation to protect his best mate like he said he would do.

"You're not going to the police. You heard him, it was an accident," Cain turned around to only be greeted by his nephew's blue eyes and an angry look on his face.

"I almost died," Cain reasoned, trying to get Aaron on his side.

"Yet you didn't. You're alive and breathing just fine," Aaron added.

"Aaron, he has to pay for what he did," Cain fought.

"Not everyone needs to pay for every mistake they've made. You haven't. I haven't. Just let it go, he said it was an accident," Aaron fought back, desperate to stop his uncle from going to the police. Cain stared at him for a moment, the desperate look on his nephew's face made him soften a bit.

"Don't do it for him, do it for me," Aaron added, hoping that would get through to his uncle.

And it did.

"Fine, I'll think about it," was all that Cain said before heading off to the pub, leaving the two lads alone.

"Cheers mate," Adam muttered.

"Said I'd protect you. I meant it,"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jake stared at his phone, a number typed in, scared to hit the call button. 

"Babe, just do it," the loving voice of his boyfriend brought him out of his small daze. He looked up to see Ross, product free messy hair, wearing a dark blue t-shirt and black jeans. If Jake wasn't dealing with anything right now, he would've taken him right then and there.

"It's no use, he's not going to pick up," Jake sighed out, locking his phone and tossing it to the side. Jake was currently at Ross' flat, having an internal argument on whether or not he should call Robert. He never did it when he was in front of Aaron, not sure how he would react. Ross was understanding, not quite sure what his boyfriend was going through but he could feel the amount of pain Jake was in. 

Most people in the village hated Ross for reasons no one understood but themselves. They saw Ross as a trouble, good-for-nothing, useless kind of person, considering the amount of trouble he gotten into. They thought Ross didn't care about anyone but himself. 

But Ross was the opposite of all that. 

It was a facade he put on, he didn't like showing his true self, afraid it'll show that he's weak. The only two people who saw the real Ross was Ross' younger brother Finn and of course Jake.

"You never know if you don't try. There's no harm in trying. Maybe he'll pick up this time," Ross said, taking a seat on the couch next to his boyfriend. He wrapped an arm around him, Jake resting his head on Ross' chest.

"I've tried numerous times. Never picks up," Jake sighed out again, playing with his boyfriend's shirt.

"I just want my dad back," Jake mumbled, his voice slightly breaking. Ross sighed, hugging the boy tighter.

"I know you do, love," Ross mumbled, placing a loving kiss on his boyfriend's head. He wished he could take the pain Jake was feeling away, bring Robert home, but he knew he couldn't.

**.**

**.**

**.**

The flat was empty when Jake got home. He expected Aaron to be home, maybe even Adam over. He tossed his keys onto the table before taking a seat on the couch and propping his feet up on the table. Jake grabbed the remote that was beside him and switched on the TV. He scrolled through the channels a bit, nothing seeming to catch his attention. Jake decided to stop on some random channel that was playing one of the Transformer's movie. He tossed the remote aside, leaning back into the couch, trying to get more comfortable than he already was.

Halfway through the movie, he began to grow anxious. He pulled out his phone and scrolled through his contacts, stopping at the one labeled, 'Papa.' He stared at it for a moment, wanting to press the call button but he was scared. Jake knew his dad wouldn't pick up, given the other times he tried to call. But like Ross said, there's no harm in trying. He took a deep breath and hit the call button, deciding to just get it over with already. He knew if he didn't call now, his mind would keep thinking about it, driving him completely insane. 

A few long rings that felt like they were never going to end, the call went to voicemail as predicted. But there was something off about this call, Jake noticed. The dial-tone wasn't a UK one, which meant Robert was no longer in the UK. A long beep brought the teen out of his daze, indicating to leave a message. So he did.

" _Hey daddy, I miss you. I'm guessing you're no longer in the UK due to the dial-tone being different. Where are you? Dad and I miss you so much. Please come home soon. Did we cause you to leave? Or was it just me? I know you love Dad a lot, you two have been through so much for you to just leave him like you did.  It must've been something I did. I'm sorry daddy. I'm so sorry if I caused you to leave. I know you were in some trouble and you left for our protection. Did I get you into trouble? I know I haven't been the easiest kid to parent, I'm so sorry daddy. Dad misses you a lot, but he just doesn't show it. He's being strong for me, for us. I love you. We love you. Come home, Daddy,_ " with that, Jake hit the end button, tossing his phone onto the table. He let tears roll down his rosy cheeks, the familiar aching feeling in his chest rising from the day he found out his dad was gone.

Jake didn't think anyone heard him, due to the house being empty. But silently, Aaron stood in the near the door, listening to every painful, heartbreaking, word that left his son's lips. He wanted to reach out and pull the teen into his arms, but he couldn't. He felt paralyzed. He hated himself for not knowing his son blamed himself for his husband's disappearance. He decided to leave the teen alone, heading upstairs quietly as possible and into the master bedroom.

Aaron stripped off his clothes, pulling on some shorts and Robert's hoodie that was lying on the chair. He climbed into the bed, pulling the blanket over half his body. He breathed in the scent on the hoodie, it still having a vague fragrance of Robert on it. A stray tear rolled down his cheek, Aaron quickly wiping it away. He hated being away from Robert, he held on to the slight bit of hope that Robert would be coming back soon. He put up a strong front for his son, but every so often Aaron found himself breaking down at the thought of losing Robert forever. Now knowing Robert was no longer in the country, Aaron didn't know how to cope. Robert was further away from him, his home, that broke Aaron even more. 

"I miss you, love." Aaron whispered into the quiet room, exhaustion taking over his body.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter !
> 
> All the love x


	3. II: Jackson Walsh

 

 

"Who's Jackson Walsh?" Jake asked, watching his dad sit in front of a grave, a curious gaze painted on Jake's face. Aaron flinched at the sudden voice, being too lost in his thoughts he didn't hear someone approach him. Aaron looked up to see his son's curious blue eyes staring at him, a slight concern hidden behind the curiosity.

"Um," Aaron tried to think of something, "just someone, what are you doing here anyways?" Aaron asked, deflecting Jake's question.

"I was helping the church water the plants. Uncle Andy was also here, visiting Grandma's grave," Jake replied, stuffing his hands into the pockets of his grey hoodie.

"Oh," was all Aaron said.

"So go on then," Jake started, "tell me why you're here," Aaron sighed, shifting a bit to make room for his son. 

"Sit down, love," Aaron said, patting the grassy spot next to him. Jake did as told, taking a seat next to his father, sitting criss-cross.

"Now before I say anything, please don't say anything until I'm done. I really hope you don't judge me for what I'm about to tell you," Aaron sighed out, deciding it was time to let his son in on his heartbreaking, gut-wrenching, difficult past. He knew he had to, otherwise Jake wouldn't drop the subject until he found out who Jackson was. He got that from Robert, Aaron smiled weakly at that thought. 

"I promise I won't dad," Jake comfortingly said, slightly worried about what his father was about to tell him. Aaron took a deep breath, shutting his eyes for a moment before recalling the most upsetting event.

"It started when I was 18. I was struggling with my sexuality, like most people do. But for some reason, I couldn't accept myself. I figured everyone would hate me if they knew I was gay. So one night, I ended up a gay bar. Bar West, where most of the local gays go to meet up and drink. There I met Jackson, the guy who showed me it was alright being gay, he was my first boyfriend. First bloke I fell in love with," Aaron smiled weakly, taking in a shaky breath before continuing.

"Dating a lad for the first time, it was bound to be struggling. We didn't start dating right away, few kisses here and there. He showed up at the pub once, I ended up punching him. Your Granddad Paddy was catching onto things, he got the feeling I was gay. Started going on about it how it was alright. I lost it, I couldn't take it anymore so I hit him repeatedly. I tried running away an hour later but Granddad Paddy knew the right words to say, he knew I was going to be alright. Later on, I ended up trying to top myself, not the smartest idea. Things got better from there. Jackson and I made up, even started dating. I didn't know what love was back then, given I was only 18 at the time. But I knew I felt a strong connection with him, I did love him. Things were going great, but eventually things took a turn for the worse," Aaron took in a shaky breath, wiping away the few stray tears that fell from his eyes. Jake placed a comforting hand on his father's back, reassuring him that it's okay and he doesn't have to go on if he doesn't want to.

But Aaron continued on.

"We got into this big argument, I hadn't been honest with my feelings. I knew I loved him but I couldn't say it. We broke up. I tried calling him but that distracted him. When he was reaching for his phone he ended up getting into a bad car accident, leading him to be paralyzed from the neck down. It was okay for awhile, months passed and Jackson was getting annoyed, depressed. He asked his mum and I to end his life. He was miserable, a prisoner. He just wanted to be free. So we did what were told, even though we knew it would hurt us. But it was what he wanted. I gave him a drink with all kinds of drugs it, ending his life. I went to court for it but got off free considering it was assisted suicide. This was years ago but I live with the guilt of ending his life everyday. I miss him at times," Aaron rambled on, ending his long speech.

Jake stayed silent for a bit, trying to find the right words to say. Anything to assure his dad that it was okay. But his mind went blank. He chewed on his bottom lip nervously, not wanting to say the wrong thing.

When he finally did find the words, he took a deep breath, afraid the right words were wrong.

"Wow," he started, "I'm not going to judge you. I think what you did was really brave. It takes a lot of courage and strength for someone to do that. He was a prisoner and now he's free. You're not a murder. I love you, dad. I hope you let go of all the guilt one day," Jake said, hugging his dad. Aaron immediately hugged back, releasing the unshed tears at his son's statement. It meant a lot to him, knowing his son didn't think of him any differently. He felt relieved in a way, knowing the burden of keeping this secret from his son was released.

"But I have to ask," Jake said, releasing from the hug. Aaron nodded, encouraging him to ask the question.

"If he was still alive and well, would you still be with him and not daddy? Would I not be here?" Jake asked, biting his lip, afraid to know the answer. Aaron's face softened at the look on Jake's face. A frowned was etched on his face, his eyes a somber blue.

"Truth be told, I don't think Jackson and I would be together. I loved him, but with your dad there's so much more. Jackson was once the love of my life but your father is the love of my life. I don't want anyone but Robert. I love you and him with everything that's in me. I can't picture my life without you or him in it. Of course, you would be here. You are mine and your father's little blessing," Aaron replied, pulling his son into his arms, placing a loving, gentle kiss on the top of his head.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"You want anything?" Aaron asked, as they headed into the pub after their emotional afternoon.

"No, but thanks. I'm actually going to head out. I promised I'd meet Gabby to help her with her project," Jake lied, he was actually going to meet Ross for a late lunch, but his dad didn't need to know that part.

"Alright, will you back for dinner?" Aaron inquired, ordering himself a pint.

"Most likely. I'll text you if not," Jake replied, texting Ross that he was on his way over.

"Bye dad!" Jake said, not bothering for a reply has he headed out the pub. He walked over to Ross' flat, scanning the village to make sure no one was around to gossip that he was heading there. He looked around once more before using the key Ross gave him, entering the house, and locking the door behind him.

"Babe!" Jake shouted, walking into the room in hopes his boyfriend was there. Fortunately for him, he was. Ross laid on the couch, arms crossed over his chest, and small puffs of breaths left his slightly parted lips. Jake cooed at the sight in front of him. Ross had fallen asleep.

Not having the heart to wake him up, Jake grabbed the blanket that was neatly folded on the chair, and draped it over his peaceful boyfriend. The teen looked around the room, trying to find something to do until Ross woke up. He decided to start on cooking a meal for them, knowing Ross would be starving when he woke up.

He headed into the kitchen, grabbing the ingredients to make Shrimp Alfredo Pasta. He took his phone out, quietly playing some music. He began cooking, softly humming to the music.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Strong, firm arms snaked around Jake's waist, a soft kiss being pressed on his shoulder. A smile made it's way onto Jake's face as he finished pouring the rest of the sauce into the pot.

"What are you making? It smells good," Ross asked, his voice still a bit raspy due to just waking up.

"Shrimp Alfredo," Jake hummed, leaning back in Ross' touch.

"Sounds delicious. Need any help?" Ross asked, pressing another soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Nope, I'm done," Jake replied, grabbing two plates from the cabinets, Ross still hugging him before behind. He spooned the pasta evenly into two plates, Ross letting go of him to grab them drinks.

"Let's eat!" Jake chirped, placing the two plates on the coffee table.

"This looks good babe," Ross complimented, pressing a small kiss to his boyfriend's lips.

*****

"Do you have to leave?" Ross whined, wrapping his arms tighter around his boyfriend. It's been almost two hours since they ate and watched a film, Jake getting a text from Aaron asking if he was on his way home.

"Unless you want everyone to know we are together, then yes I do," Jake chuckled, pressing a light kiss to his boyfriend's cheek.

"Fine," Ross reluctantly let go, a pout playing on his lips.

"Oh don't be like that! I'll see you tomorrow or in fact, come around the pub later," Jake suggested, kissing his boyfriend's lips.

"I'll try. I'm suppose to meet with Finn later," Ross sighed out, much rather be with his boyfriend than brother. As harsh as that sounded, it was true.

"Don't bail on him," Jake said, shrugging his, well Ross' sweater on. He hated when Ross bailed on his family, he often did it, Jake not really sure why. It was one of the many things Jake didn't know about Ross. He felt like he should, considering he is in fact his boyfriend, but he didn't push it. He told himself when Ross was ready to tell him, he will.

"But," Ross started but Jake gave him a look saying, 'don't fight with me.' Ross sighed but nodded his head, saying he wouldn't bail.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow," Jake chirped, placing one last kiss to Ross' lips before slipping out the door. The walk to the pub wasn't that long, maybe five minutes. It would take shorter but Jake decided to enjoy the warm breeze the night brought, he hugged Ross' sweater, inhaling the scent that came off it. A smile made it's way to Jake's face, he was truly happy.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jake bid a few hi's to the very few people scattered in the pub that knew before heading to the back. He walked through the door, his eyes instantly landing on dad, grandma, Adam, and Vic.

"Hey," Jake said, announcing his arrival.

"Hey bud, you hungry?" Aaron asked, once he heard his son's voice.

"Not really," Jake replied, taking a seat on the coach.

"How was Gabby's?" Aaron inquired, taking a seat next to Adam at the table.

"What?" Jake asked, confused as to what he was talking about.

"Gabby? You said you helped with a project," Aaron said, raising an eyebrow, growing suspicous about where his son has been.

"Oh right! It was f-fine," Jake muttered, stumbling over the last word a bit. He completely forgot about the lie he told his father. He bit his lip, scared Aaron wouldn't believe him now.

"Who's sweater is that?" Aaron asked again, noticing the piece of clothing the teen wore, knowing full well he's never seen it before in his life.

"Uh," Jake started, trying to think of a lie, "Lachlan's. Bernice gave it to me since it was a bit chilly outside and I didn't have one with me," Jake finished, praying his father bought that lie. Aaron stared at him for a moment before nodding, going back to eating his food, not questioning Jake anymore. Jake sighed out in relief. He knew if Robert were here, he wouldn't stop questioning him until the truth came out. But Jake pushed that thought away, not wanting to think about his other dad who was missing.

"You know what, I'm feeling a bit knackered. I'm heading to bed. Night!" Jake rushed out, heading upstairs. Every time they had dinner at the pub, the tended to stay the night here as well.

"You do know that boy is hiding something, right?" Chas said, stating the obvious.

"Yeah, but if he wants to tell me, he can. I'm not going to force it out of him," Aaron replied, shrugging a bit. He respected his son's privacy and trusted him enough to know he wasn't doing anything illegal or dangerous.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos ! Hope you enjoyed this chapter ! I know this chapter is a bit sucky and all over the place but I just wanted to get something up for you guys(: I"ll end up eventually editing this but for now it's going to stay like this. I'm sorry ! Things will start progressing with the Adam and Aaron storyline, what happened to Robert, and things like that. So I hope you continue on reading this story and supporting it. 
> 
> All the love x


End file.
